Memorable Drowning
by Chesiere Cat
Summary: Sasuke may now hate his birthday but after a shocking incident that results in him getting drown, what's next when Kisame fished his biggest breakfast out of the river? Shounen ai. Incest.


**Memorable Drowning**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Warning: **This fanfiction contains incestuous shounen-ai and a little spoiler for the anime-only watchers. If you find any of the contents disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so please don't flame me about that.

**Pairing: **Itachi/Sasuke (Incest)

**Summary: **Sasuke may now hate his birthday but after a shocking incident that results in him getting drown, what's next when Kisame fished his biggest breakfast out of the river?

**Note: **This fic is written as Sasuke's b-day ff. But the idea I got was from a FFVIII doujinshi I've gotten from my friend, so credit to the mangaka of the doujinshi and her.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

Splash.

The moon, pale yet bright, in its second waning night wavered as ripples and ripples of water disturbed the still surface of Nakano River that reflected the night sky above.

Splash.

Again and again, the surface rippled, distorting the reflection there... Once…twice…small pebble was thrown into the water.

A dark haired-boy glared reproachfully at his reflection, watching in disdain at how the slight distortion could make him look exactly like his brother…his one and only brother whom he wanted nothing more than to shed his blood and avenge the clan.

It was already past midnight and it was now the 23rd of July, the day he had learnt to loath most… his birthday.

In his solitude, the slightest sound of flowing river could be heard, clearly, as if it was the only thing speaking—to him, maybe—in this hour of darkness. For somebody else, birthday was a special occasion never wasted to be celebrated. It was filled with happiness, warmth and laughter and sometimes, a very large cake.

Sasuke smirked, almost bitterly. Not that he liked anything sweet anyway. Yet he remembered… how his mother would hold his hand with her bigger yet soft one and help him cut her homemade cake, telling him to make a wish and blow out the bright candle while his father would sit there watching and nodding silently then and there. And how his brother teased him with his toe under the table, smirking at how he seemed to dislike the sweet cake that he couldn't reject.

Splash.

Another pebble, this time thrown with much more force than before broke the surface, causing a loud splash. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He hated his brother. Hated him, for everything he took away from him…including his trust. He might not like the uberly sweet homemade cake and his brother's persistent toe but…

Sitting there with father watching, mother laughing and trying to make him eat the cake and Itachi teasing him was the picture, the experience that he could only wish to relive again.

"_We've discovered the body of Uchiha Shisui, drowning in Nakano River." _

But everything of his happiness ended and he remembered how the crumbling started…here at Nakano River.

"_The special condition to acquire Mangekyou Sharingan is that…you must kill your best friend." _

His brother's words echoed in his ears over and over again as if he was standing between two rocky cliffs.

"_It seems you and Shisui are as close as brothers." _

And Sasuke was now certain, didn't doubt it like he had before. Itachi did kill Shisui.

Knowing that Shisui was close to Itachi as a brother, being his best friend, somehow when he thought about it, he felt like being left out, for he had never really known Shisui before despite them being cousins. And he couldn't help but wonder…his brother's best friend…how would he be like?

He leaned a little over the edge, obsidian eyes looking straight into the equally dark water. This place was where Uchiha Shisui's life ended. But did he fear it? Obviously, no. Ninja were all accustomed to death happening around them like a slight passing moment of a breeze. And he himself had seen more death than those being his age, so of course, he wasn't afraid of ghost, for he was sure the dobe was and he was so much better than him.

If he were to meet one, he would surely be happy with that, for maybe he could see his parents again…

Nudge. Nudge.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, surprised that someone was out at this hour. He expected it to be Sakura or Kakashi-sensei came to fetch him or even some by-passers yet when he turned around what he had seen was totally unexpected.

There, before him stood a tall man with raven-black hair and black, black eyes that startled him when they suddenly went Sharingan. Moreover, the man was…transparent?

Despite his state of Sharingan, the man seemed to appear smiling at him but Sasuke was too shock to say or do anything. The man's friendly smile grew wider as he approached the stunned boy and before Sasuke could grasp a hold of himself and run, push the boy over the edge. Sasuke gave out a surprised yelp as he fell straight into the cold water.

Strangely enough, the last heir of the Uchiha, top graduated from his class, didn't surface but disappeared with the flow of the river.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

"The fish is really mouth-watering, Itachi-san. Can I have some more?" A shark-like man who happened to very much love to eat his own kind spoke up, staring longingly at the last piece of fish that appeared to be in his stoic partner's possession.

Itachi fought back a twitch of his eyebrow and in his flattest and most monotonous voice that sounded oh-so-mean and evil to his gluttonous partner replied: "No." One short, easy answer and Kisame's blue face, filling with hope, fell. Miserably. And sending his indifferent partner one last disappointed glance, the shark-like man picked his proud sword and stood up.

"Where are you going, Kisame?" The Uchiha asked, looking up.

Kisame took a deep breath and swung Samehada over his shoulder before answering: "Fishing." With that, he settled off toward the river bank.

Again, Itachi fought back the urge to roll his eyes at how ridiculous that statement sounded and went back to his breakfast. Yet his peace didn't last long as he heard Kisame roar in triumph, indicating that he had already had his supplemental feed. After the loud roar, there came the sweeping and rustling sound of dragging, which told Itachi that what Kisame had found was quite big.

"Itachi-san, look what I've found!" Kisame's voice boomed from behind the thick gathering of large trees. "The biggest, tastiest-looking piece of meat!"

Apparently, the Uchiha didn't care about what Kisame had, didn't care if the Shark would let him have some. He, after all, didn't trust Kisame's appetite. Well, that and the fact that he had enough for his breakfast. If he didn't want to end up like some bulky buffs, he would rather watch what he ate. Yet…

Itachi's eyes widened at 'the biggest, tastiest-looking piece of meat' he saw Kisame drag toward their camp. He then squint his red eyes, making sure that it wasn't just his hallucination.

No, it wasn't, for it was really there…the biggest, tastiest-looking piece of meat that looked more than just very, very familiar. And all of a sudden…

Uchiha Itachi bolted.

Kisame, seeing how his partner unusually reacted, grinned smugly. Resting down Samehada and letting go of his additional breakfast's slim leg he was dragging, the shark-like man folded his arms across his chest, looking at his partner with satisfaction. "My deepest apology, Itachi-san, but… I. Won't. Share." He said the last three words, word-by-word, making it clear.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Kisame…"

Kisame feigned not hearing and went over to toss more dry branches into the dying flame, causing it to burn back with so much aliveness. He rubbed his hands together, humming the happy-go-lucky tune, which was far beyond annoying in Itachi's opinion.

"Are you going to eat him?"

Kisame turned back, grinning widely. "Why, yes, Itachi-san. I am. But first, I'll have to cook him. I may look like a fish but I don't appreciate the idea of eating something raw, you know."

Less than a minute later, the lucky shark—no longer grinning—was down on the ground screaming and thrashing pathetically as he saw himself being transformed into a sashimi over and over again.

Now alone with the supposed-shark's breakfast, Itachi walked over the unconscious form of his younger brother and knelt down next to him. He rested his hand against the boy's cheek, feeling how cool it was. The boy's skin was as cold as ice and moreover, he wasn't breathing. Yet for some fortunate reasons, his heart was still beating and he was still alive.

The older Uchiha then trailed a finger from the smooth cheek to the boy's equally cold lips.

"_Itachi-san, look what I've found! The biggest, tastiest-looking piece of meat!"_

For once, Itachi couldn't help but agree with Kisame. Not for the biggest part, however.

Ignoring the screaming shark in the background, Prince Charming (or should I call him Prince Poker Face?) gave the sleeping beauty his second-in-life kiss. (For the first was already taken, accidentally, by Naruto.) Slowly, almost sensually, his tongue swept across the cold upper lips, wetting and warming it with his own warmth and saliva. Then he went for the lower lips, moistening it until it felt warm enough that he drew back, licking his lips.

The younger Uchiha was still unconscious in his arms.

"…" Itachi stared at the invitingly parted lips. And wasting no more time, he bent down and kissed Sasuke again; breathing into him yet didn't waste the opportunity to slip in the tongue.

It wasn't long before Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he stared at him with widened black eyes, which was quite a surprise that they didn't turn Sharingan the moment Sasuke saw him, not to mention the circumstance they were in. The older Uchiha was about to pass it as that his avenger was still not recovered from shock and decided to mention to him later that he had not enough hatred when…

"You…saved my life? Thank you…err…may I know your name?"

Itachi stared openly at him.

"Wait a minute. What's…what's my name?"

His avenger of a brother was having amnesia. Obviously.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

"Cold?"

The amnesia-stricken Uchiha shook his head despite his state of currently involuntarily shaking.

Itachi shifted slightly, mentally adding that despite the state he was in, he was still stubborn as ever and then unclasped his cloak. "Come here."

Despite his denial of being cold a minute before, the younger boy quickly did just what the older one said; moving close to him that he could feel the warmth radiating from the other's body.

The older Uchiha tossed more dry branches into the fire and grabbed one of the boy's wrists, tugging him toward him quite hard that the boy ended up sitting in his laps.

"I-Itachi-san!" Sasuke stammered, blushing so hotly that if his memory had recovered, he would have banged his head over and over that it split and bled so badly Sakura screamed so high-pitchedly and tried to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine from the hot, humid breath tickling the back of his neck.

"Shh. Stay still." The older Uchiha said, wrapping both his strong arms and his cloak around the boy in his laps with back pressed so close to him that he could smell his scent.

They stay like that in silence for a while, watching the fire crackle and sway in the morning breeze.

In the background, Kisame was still screaming senseless, totally ignored.

"Itachi-san…?" Sasuke, being polite than his normal self, finally spoke up, shattering the not-so-silent silence.

Itachi noticed the boy's pale cheeks turn rosy red and he looked like he was struggling with something. "Yes?" With amusement that he didn't show on his poker face, the older Uchiha then voiced his permission for the boy to go on.

"Will you marry me?"

Silence.

It was all silence. For one big moment, even Kisame stopped his pathetic screaming.

"…"

At his brother's silence, Sasuke (who didn't know it was his brother) turned, looking straight into Itachi's blood-red eyes, his face still tinted pink, though. Yet he still got nothing from Itachi but sheer silence.

"…"

The poor boy then looked away, his head dropping, his voice lacing with disappointment. "If you don't want to, it's ok." Then, he started mumbling to himself with much softer voice. Still, Itachi caught some words which sounded like 'lover', 'marrying' and 'amnesia'.

For heaven or maybe hell's sake, Uchiha Itachi was a badass yet a prodigy with rare talent for nothing. His smart brain quickly processed what little information he had gotten from his amnesia stricken brother's lips. And once the processing was over, he had gotten the result…

Sasuke's eyes widened as he was suddenly drawn into a deep, tongue-shoving, mind-blowing kiss that had his memory been recovered at the moment, he would have bitten his tongue and died…or maybe not. Who knew what Uchiha Sasuke was having in his deepest, darkest part of mind anyway? And abruptly as it came, it went. Itachi broke away eventually due to the lack of oxygen or else his face would turn blue and that was bad for his badass reputation.

Well, not for Kisame, though. For his face was already blue.

"I will." The older Uchiha breathed, giving his brother his answer.

Sasuke had, from what his brain had concluded, taken his rescuing (and advantage-taking, may I add) action and the fact that he knew him well as a clue that they were lovers.

The two Uchiha was busying gazing at each other—the sweetest, happiest smile ever plastered on Sasuke's lips—that they didn't notice that Kisame had, by some mysterious wonder in this world, stopped screaming and was now crouching just beside them.

Certain that the two didn't spot him, the shark-like man coughed, making his presence known.

Cough. Cough.

The two Uchiha turned and to the deepest doubt but not distaste of Itachi, presented in the Shark's put-together hands was a red velvet box—much too small in the Shark's big blue palms—bearing inside the golden ring that looked awfully similar to what in a certain movie where a smaller-than-usual person had to carry it and drop it into a volcano. But of course, Itachi ignored that and took the ring from the box.

Kisame was close to bursting with tears of joy as he watched his usually-indifferent partner slowly put the ring on his to-be-spouse slender finger. "And now, kiss the bride!" He boomed, taking out his yellow cartoon-stripped handkerchief and started wiping his never-ending streams of tears.

Itachi gave his partner a dark glare but complied anyway.

Yet as he descended his lips toward his brother's awaiting ones, a loud explosion was heard.

BOOM!

And suddenly, the rock cliff over them gave a loud rumble and soon many, many rocks of many, many sizes—mostly bigger than Chouji in his meat tank jutsu—rolled down with high velocity, waking them with alarm.

"Deidara!" Kisame shouted, knowing exactly it was his fellow Akatsuki member that liked to greet them with the surprise of what he claimed was the beauty of art.

Itachi's Sharingan eyes narrowed dangerously at the Iwagakure genius flying above them on his clay bird.

"Looks like you two are still well-intact, umm." Deidara greeted, nodding to himself, unsuspecting that had he flew a little lower just that Itachi could look him into the eyes, he would have experienced the infamous Tsukiyomi just like Kisame had had a while ago.

Itachi was busy trying to get Deidara in his doujutsu's reach while Kisame was busy growling and swearing under his breath at the blond man. That, and Itachi had completely forgotten that, thanks to the amnesia, Sasuke was unable to defend himself from a falling rock. Still, there was fortune in the misfortune or was it misfortune in the fortune? Well, whatever. Sasuke was hit with the rock the size much smaller than the majority, thus saving him from the untimely death.

Still, it knocked him out into unconsciousness the second time that day.

The sound of the rock hitting the boy's skull was enough to turn Itachi and Kisame's attention from the man on the flying clay bird. And for all of a sudden, Deidara stopped dropping his clay bombs of fantastic art, feeling the atmosphere become oddly freezing.

It was all silence but the flapping sound of wings as Itachi walked over to the fallen boy. Just when he was about to examine his condition, the boy's eyes snapped open and unlike his sweet spouse-to-be, they suddenly switched to Sharingan mode at the mere sight of him.

Itachi easily caught the Chidori Sasuke threw at him and smirked. "Welcome back to sanity or insanity or whatever it was, little brother." Sasuke glared hatefully at him, trying to wiggle his captive wrist free. "I'll kill you." He hissed.

The older Uchiha smirked his sadistic yet fangirl-melting smirk again and pulled the boy closer by his wrist. And to Sasuke's umpteenth time of surprise that day, the poor boy became unnaturally still as his hated brother's lips met his, lingering long enough to let his brain register what it was and pulled back just in time before Sasuke got the idea of biting him.

"Still…" Itachi said as he drew back, still smirking at his now dazed little brother. "Not enough hatred."

"Let's go, Kisame." The older Uchiha then said and started walking away from the place.

Kisame gave the stunned Sasuke a look before… "If you say so, Itachi-san." And he followed his smirking partner without any objection.

Deidara looked at the strange event going on from his clay bird and shrugged. Taking out more of his little clay bombs, he flew good-naturedly after his two fellow Akatsuki members.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

It was a few hours after lunch that Naruto and Sakura found Sasuke sitting alone with his back against the tree in the training ground that Naruto, pointing an accusing finger at him, burst out yelling. "So you're here, bastard!" While Sakura, as expected, latched herself onto his arm. "We've been looking for you, Sasuke-kun."

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke asked, scowling at them.

Naruto looked as if he was about to shout but stopped himself, instead pouting and folding his arms across his chest. So it was Sakura that spoke, playing deaf on the rudeness of the word her crush had used: "Why, of course, to celebrate your birthday, Sasuke-kun." She smiled widely at him, looking hopeful.

Naruto glanced sideway at Sasuke, knowing that the bastard would meanly reject as usual. Yet what left Sasuke's lips was something he didn't think he would hear. "Fine. Just stop clinging onto me."

Sakura's smile faltered slightly but it soon returned on her lips full-force as Inner Sakura was now prancing around at her crush's acceptation.

"As a good shinobi does, always expect the unexpected, Naruto." Said Kakashi as he popped out from nowhere in a puff of smoke.

"I know, I know. Always expect the unexpected. Looking underneath the underneath." Naruto waded. "So where are we celebrating? Ichiraku?" He then changed the subject.

"Heck no." said Sakura, her hands now on her hips. "You should ask Sasuke-kun since it's his birthday."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and then at Sakura. "Ichiraku's fine."

At that Naruto jumped with joy, suddenly beaming brightly. "To Ichiraku!"

Kakashi said nothing but raised an eyebrow at the raven haired-boy, who feigned indifferent to his unspoken question and started walking with his teammates toward the said booth.

Yet Kakashi's one sharp eye didn't miss…

The golden ring that shone in the sunlight on the ring finger of his quiet student.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

The next day…a vase of white chrysanthemum was seen sitting lonely yet beautiful in its own solitary just aside the shore of Nakano River.

**Memorable Drowning**

**Fin**

Well, that's it. Finished the fic just in time. :sighs in relief: I hope you readers enjoy it more or less. Anyway…

Pleasex3 review and btw, happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!


End file.
